The invention relates to a mounting device with a metallic base plate, above which a plurality of mounting eyelets protrude, and a method for the production of such a mounting device.
In many industrial and other areas (e.g. building, automobile production, household etc.) it is regularly necessary to mount metallic parts or components or to connect them with other parts. There it is often desirable to produce the mounting devices and the closure in a simple and rapid manner, without the need of special tools, such as welding or screwing tools for the mounting. In the field of plastic parts, such a mounting is achieved by use of hook-and-loop closures as mounting devices. For a large range of applications, these plastic hook-and-loop closures can however not be used, as they do not provide for the necessary durability and temperature stability or as they show no electrical conductivity. Therefore, the application has already proposed mounting devices from metal, which provide for the same mounting properties as do plastic hook-and-loop closures. These “metallic hook-and-loop closures” are for instance described in DE 10 2004 048 464 A1, DE 10 2006 015 100 B4, DE 10 2006 015 145 A1 and DE 10 2006 015 148 B4.
The counterparts for the closures of the mounting protrusions of the metallic hook-and-loop closures mentioned above are selected from loop fleeces made from metal, wire scrims, wire knitting, metal meshes or perforated metal sheets. The counterparts made from metal wire however have the drawback that on the one hand their production is expensive and elaborate and on the other hand that the metallic scrim tends to fray and the metallic loops beak, which provides a risk for injury and reduces the durability. Perforated metal sheets have the disadvantage that the mounting protrusions can only be fixed in a distinct orientation in the counterpart. This considerably restricts the applicability of these counterparts.